umsfandomcom-20200214-history
KrebsLovesFiesh
General information KrebsLovesFiesh joined on March 18th of 2018. He was invited to the server by AlphaSkyRaider and he joined sometime later. Krebs was introduced to many parts of the server including Eston Post. After that Krebs built many things in the eastern part of Eston Post. KrebsLovesFiesh is known for his obsession with railways and building large things to keep him busy. He is currently involved in building small parts of Morioh with instructions given to him by AlphaSkyRaider and Nerdington. On August 13, 2018, he voluntarily left the server due to drama. He joined back the same day. On September 2, 2018, he was banned by NerdieSanders for talking about how he was in a server with banned members. It got to the point where he was forced to talk about the banning of people that occured on the UMS. He also leaked info about another server, owned by Alpha. During his ban, he sometimes consulted players on builds in the claims they inherited from him. On April 27, 2019, He was unbanned by Nerdington and placed on probation. During this time, he was only allowed to be on the server when an Op was online and overseeing his builds. On the 11th of May, temporary owner QuestionTuesdayFTW removed Krebs from probation and allowed him to make land claims again. Eston Post After AlphaSkyRaider introduced Krebs to Eston Post, Krebs quickly realised the flexibility of how much he can build in the town so he started building many things in the previously empty part of Eston Post. AlphaSkyRaider usually helped Krebs with his builds and scold him afterwards for "building serious builds in a shitpost town." Nerdington partially gets involved with anything and everything that he thinks, according to Krebs himself, isn't ａｅｓｔｈｅｔｉｃａｌｌｙ built enough. Builds involved in * His own penthouse in the One World Trade Center * Really small parts of Morioh **Teletubbies memorial plaza (scrapped) **A pathway connecting Flaghenge-MTM's Cabin-Morioh * Crap Line (jointly built with AlphaSkyRaider) (Rebuilt from scratch into Orchid Express Line) * Most of Eastern Eston Post builds ** Eastern Observatory Station (Demolished) **Eston Post Airport (Demolished) ** Titanic's smoke stack (Demolished) **Eastern Observatory (Demolished) **Pingas Apartment Building (Demolished) * Tagor ** Notably providing most of the external labour force for WQ_Josh * Forklich Main Line (jointly built with AlphaSkyRaider) (Rebuilt from scratch into Treno Auditore Line) * Dorklich (Demolished) * Lucek Memorial Line (jointly built with ParrotAntics and AlphaSkyRaider) (Went through several revisions and phases. Original structures built by Krebs no longer exist.) * TP Hub Express Line (Demolished) * Farnsworth * Block Line * Doraemon Line * Kuzey Line * Shoromnonronon Synagogue Trivia * He is called a noob by AlphaSkyRaider. * He likes to keep himself busy by building enormous structures. * He likes Nerdington a lot. * His ideas and ambitions disappear into thin air most of the time as he likes to scrap his ideas after he realises that they are too much work for his lazy attitude. Category:Players